


You've Captured Me

by JaneDoe876



Series: Time For Us [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki asks Thor a question</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Captured Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part 3 of my mini-series, the last two parts might be posted tomorrow :) Con-crit is always welcomed enjoy :) Just wanted to add glad I won't be needing to repost part 3. Now it will be onward to part 4 and 5 and there will be part 6 that will end it :)

They were both laying in bed naked after their previous love making, Loki was lost in thought till he felt Thor's gaze on him.

"I have to ask you something" Loki said looking deeply into his husband's eyes. "Go on then" Thor said encouragingly. "I know that most people have asked you this, perhaps I have too but I really need to know.

Why did you marry me?" Loki asked. "Loki did you not already know the answer to this?" Thor questioned.  "I am not sure at times, you…" he was cut off as they kissed with open eyes holding each other.

When they broke for air, Thor let his fingers run through Loki's hair. "Loki, you captured me that is all there is to it.

 You are my blood, my soul mate" Thor whispered kissing Loki's heart. "It's alive again, because of you" Loki said placing Thor's hand on his heart.  "As is mine, my moon" Thor said as they kissed again.

THE END


End file.
